Keep Your Enemies Close
by TheOtherKeybladeMaster
Summary: IchiUlqui. Welcome to the story in which two characters who were mortal enemies the last time they saw eachother fall completely and utterly in love in less than 24 hours! :D I know it's fast-moving, so if you're gonna flame, don't flame me for that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the ridiculous story in which two characters who had been mortal enemies with each other the last time they saw one another fall completely and utterly in love in less than 24 hours! AND THEY'RE BOTH MEN!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I just like messing with them. XD**

**Ichigo: Messing with us!?**

**Ulquiorra: I don't like the sound of that…**

**Warning: Do not read if you are prone to cavities. You might have to brush your teeth after you read this story, it's so fast moving and sugary. Gak.**

* * *

**Prologue: Numb**

_**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**_

_Thump. _

What an ugly sound. The sound I had made as my body, or what was left of it hit the ground.

I closed my eyes.

_Where is the pain?_

I thought being cut in half was supposed to hurt.

_Am I dying? _

What happens to hollows when they die?

_What is happening to me?_

I can't die… I have to kill him…

_What is going on?_

* * *

I hesitantly opened my eyes. The light was so bright… it's so hot out… since when is Hueco Mundo so hot?

Then it hit me. I'm not in Las Noches anymore. I opened my eyes all the way and glanced around. _I must be in the world of the living… _I thought. That's when I realized that there was no longer a broken helmet on my head, as well as there not being a hole in my chest. I also noticed that I was not cold and pale, but warm and fleshy, and slightly flushed. I sat up quickly, too quickly. Blood rushed to my head and I blacked out, there on the side of the road, quite human and not to mention, quite naked.

* * *

**Drew: LOL! YOU'RE NAKED, ULQUI-CHAN!!!**

**Ulquiorra: OMG WHY AM I NAKED!?!?!?! OMFG!!**

**Ichigo: Lol… wow. **

**Drew: PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ulquiorra: Ugh, I am STILL NAKED!!!**

**Drew: Don't own, blah blah blah, messing with characters, etc. Here's your first chapter, everyone! I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and for some reason I made it so that Ulquiorra is ridiculously tiny. Like… significantly smaller than Ichigo. Maybe Rukia's size. I dunno why… I guess it made it funnier…**

**Ulquiorra: What the… *reads script* There is no way that I am going to--**

**Drew: *kisses Ulquiorra on the lips***

**Ulquiorra: *blush* Wh-What was that for?**

**Drew: Shut up, Ulquiorra. Don't spoil it for the readers. And yes, you will be doing that. **

**Ulquiorra: …A-Alright, Drew-sama. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Faulty Merchandise**

_**Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

"Kurosaki!"

"Hmm? What?" Oh no. I must have fallen asleep in class again. I'm probably dying of boredom by now.

"Would you _please_ tell us the answer you have for number 7?"

"Uhh… I don't know."

The teacher sighed. "Kurosaki, I know that my classes are boring, but please try and stay awake for the lesson," she said, and left me to again doze off on my desk.

Things have been really dull lately. Even since the end of the winter war, there haven't been many hollows here in the world of the living. Nowadays, Rukia and I make an effort to drag out the battles for as long as we can, because there usually isn't anything better to do.

All of a sudden, I felt an annoyed tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see an exasperated, raven-haired soul reaper with a note in her hand. Jeez, she must have been trying to get my attention for a while now. She passed it to me, and as I read it I felt my eyes widen. The note said:

_I smell arrancar._

An arrancar? What the hell? I though we destroyed them all! Come to think of it, I smell it, too…

Oh God, no. No way. Ulquiorra Schiffer.

I shot a panicked look at Rukia, and she nodded her head.

The bell rang and I ran out of the building as fast as I could. As I bolted home I pondered what we could possibly do about this sudden… I don't know what it is… attack? The thought sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

When we got back to my house we tried to find his location using Rukia's special cell phone but for some reason nothing was showing up.

"Ugh, faulty merchandise. I am going to _kill_ Urahara." Rukia was fuming.

"Hey, hey, chill out. We'll just find him on our own. You know that I'm terrible at sensing spiritual pressure, and even I can smell this. He's bound to be really near here." I tried my best to calm her down, and it seemed to work. I can understand why she was angry, though. Urahara has really been slacking on selling us quality products. Apparently, this was the last straw.

"Alright, let's go," Rukia said.

* * *

It didn't take us very long to find him. About an hour, maybe 2 at the most.

What we saw when we found him was definitely the last thing we expected.

We had stumbled upon a thin, naked, and helmet-less Ulquiorra. I have to admit, I was slightly disappointed. I was expecting somewhat of a fight. Or perhaps, something more interesting than what we were used to these days. But it does make things much, much easier. The last time I was in a battle against him, I almost died. But I could have sworn that he _did_. Damn. I really could've gone for some excitement… oh well.

Rukia scooped up the broken arrancar into her arms and we walked to my house.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know. Well, it's actually quite obvious. I don't know how, just that he was stripped of his powers and is no longer a hollow. His hollow hole isn't there, and neither is his helmet. That must have been why we couldn't track his location on my cell phone. We could sense him most likely because he still has some spiritual pressure left, and everyone has their own 'scent,' something that is there that can be used to identify the person with the spiritual pressure. We sensed Ulquiorra, and immediately thought 'arrancar.' I'm kinda angry at myself, though. I'm surprised I didn't notice this in the first place."

"Well, we know now," I said, "We should just let him rest here and explain further when he's awake and up to it, assuming he will be willing to tell us anything. Technically, we're still his enemies, and him, ours."

At the moment, Ulquiorra was lying on my bed, wearing my bathrobe (he was naked, and I had to put him in _something_). He was so frail and small that the robe could have swallowed him whole.

"Ugh…"

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ulquiorra was looking a bit annoyed, obviously upset by the rude welcome to his anticipated awakening. Then he looked at me and relaxed a little bit, no doubt comforted by a familiar face, be it an enemy or not.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Is it actually you? To think I would have ended up here, of all places."

"Ulquiorra, I would really like an explanation. I don't know if you realize, but I still have very little idea of what happened or why you're here," I demanded. This was really beginning to get frustrating.

"Very well. I will explain. I heard the small shinigami's explanation earlier, and that's basically what happened. How this was done, I do not know. Though I can tell you what had occurred directly before I arrived here. Immediately following my death, everything grew dark. It felt like I was falling, and very quickly. I turned around and saw a blinding light. The moment my eyes adjusted, everything disappeared. I found myself on the side of that road, in a daze, missing my helmet, hole, and clothing. There's slightly more to it than that, but I assume that those are the events that occurred in order for me to get here."

I was confused. "That's how you ended up here? It's not just a plan? You're not gonna kill me in my sleep or anything?"

"Why would I do that? You saved my life, Kurosaki. Too much longer on the side of that road and I probably would have died. Again. I owe you." Ulquiorra looked at me like I was his savior or something. He obviously wants to live for as long as possible. I imagine death is very terrifying.

"Ulquiorra, you seem different," Rukia had finally managed to say, "Much less unfeeling and… weird as before."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it?" The ex-Espada got a dreamy look on his face. It was slightly endearing, not an expression I would have ever expected to see on his normally cold façade. Wait, did I just say endearing? Doesn't that mean cute? "Only as a hollow I acted like that. The reason hollows are the way they are is because they have no heart. That's the basis for the hole in the first place. And as you can see, my hole is missing." He then looked at me with a confused expression. Again with the cuteness, he looks kind of… doll-like. And I just thought that… why? "What seems to be the problem, Kurosaki? You seem a bit flustered."

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Except that I just thought of you as _cute. _What the hell? I thought you were my enemy! Well, maybe not _anymore,_ but still. Aren't we both guys? Isn't that weird? How could I possibly think of you that way?

"Okay then…" He said. He looked skeptical. I don't blame him, I bet I looked weird.

_**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**_

Kurosaki looked strange. Like he might vomit, or something.

The small shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, I think her name was, seemed to notice the awkwardness of the moment and interjected.

"We ought to be getting some sleep… it's pretty late…" I couldn't agree more. But where would I stay?

"But where should Ulquiorra stay?" It's like he read my mind.

"Uh… I don't know. Here, I guess. I could stay in the closet, like usual, but you could give Ulquiorra some clothes and introduce him to you family as your friend." Ichigo nodded, and Rukia went on. "He could stay here and we wouldn't have to worry about your father walking in and seeing a strange man sleeping on the floor."

"That works for me," Ichigo stated, though he still looked rather strange. Nervous, perhaps? I thought it was a good plan. "How 'bout you, Ulquiorra?"

"If it's alright with your father, I'm okay."

"Good. Hmmm… okay. Let's go out the window and come in through the front door. That way we won't just walk down the steps like you've been here the whole time, which you have."

We walked into the house so that I could meet his father. Isshin Kurosaki is definitely one of the strangest, most annoying people I have ever met. He looks like he could be bouncing off the walls… it drove me nuts. On top of that, as soon as Ichigo walked down the steps, Isshin sent a flying kick towards Ichigo's head, and almost hit me. To bad I'm not an arrancar anymore… damn Kurosaki.

His father was alright with me staying there, so we headed back up to Ichigo's room.

"Well?" Rukia asked.

"He said yes."

"Okay, good."

We set up the sleeping bag and everyone went to bed. Within a few minutes, I could hear Ichigo's slowed, unconscious breathing and Rukia's tiny animal snores. I couldn't sleep, so I stood up and sat in the chair next to the desk by Ichigo's bed and watched him sleep, being that he wasn't at all hard to look at and Rukia was in the closet.

Wait.

'Not at all hard to look at'? What the hell?

Well… he's in shape, and his facial structure is strong and almost perfect in a way that I cannot explain. No blemishes or scars…

Hold on. What brought this on? The shock of being human? Heightened emotions? That wouldn't make sense, though. What about Rukia? Why am I not attracted to her? I am male, Ichigo is male, why is this happening?

Was this the reason why he was acting so strangely before? I wonder if I was being weird without realizing it. Or maybe he…

_Tha-bump, tha-bump._

Well, that's new. A heartbeat. Should have expected that one. Of course I have a heart, now, but why did it just get that much louder? And when I thought of the chance that Kurosaki may have feelings for me, as well.

Oh. Wow. Now I'm blushing.

I looked at him; he seemed to be a restless sleeper. His face screwed up into an uncomfortable expression and he sighed. Then he relaxed, and he appeared to be muttering something, but I didn't quite catch it. I leaned in closer and tried to see if I could hear the last of it.

"……Ulquiorra………"

My name? But why?

* * *

**Ichigo: *sweat drop* What. The. Toast. I'm dreaming about Ulquiorra?**

**Drew: Uh huh. *nonchalantly looks at nails***

**Ulquiorra: That's not totally creepy. *sarcastic***

**Drew: Oh well. Haha, actually I threw that in there because that happened to a friend of mine. At camp. Except she kinda yelled it. Annoyed the **_**hell **_**out of her cabin mates… lol.**

**Cloud: Yeah. You're right. That's really creepy.**

**Drew: CLOUDY!!!!!! *glomp* …Wait. Why are you here anyway? (I don't own Final Fantasy VII)**

**Cloud: To tell the people to review… duh…**

**Drew: Oh. Well do it then.**

**Cloud: Fine… jeez… you're even bossier than Tifa…**

**Drew: DO IT NOW! They don't seem to listen to me at all.**

**Cloud: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 'Cause if you don't than Drew is gonna be sad… or mad… and she'll take it out on me… *wince***


	3. Chapter 3

**Drew: KONICHIWA, MINNA!!!! Alright, this isn't very long. I'm pretty sure none of the following chapters are as long as the first. Gomen… **

**Ulquiorra: Konichiwa? Minna? Gomen? Since when do you speak Japanese, Drew-sama?**

**Drew: Since I started watching Shugo Chara. Atashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!!! *hugs Ikuto* A I SHI TE RU, NEKO-CHAN!!**

**Ikuto: What? When did I get here? Who's the emo kid? AND I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME THAT!!!**

**Ulquiorra: I resent that. Being called emo. **

**Rukia: Jeez, guys. Can't we just get on with the story?**

**Drew: Ksah… Hai. Gomenasai.**

**Ikuto: Watch your language!**

**Drew: Ksah ksah ksah! *warattari* **

**Ulquiorra: Stop laughing…**

**Drew: *jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii***

**Ulquiorra: WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!**

**Drew: KAWAII!!!!!**

**Ulquiorra: I am so… **_**NOT… CUTE!!!!!!**_

**Ikuto: ……………………Drew-chan doesn't own Bleach or Shugo Chara! or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blushing At Breakfast**

_**Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

The next morning, I found Ulquiorra in my chair instead of on the floor. Did he sleep there last night? Probably. He is a strange guy…

I woke him up and we walked down to the kitchen to have breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up the stair, and Ulquiorra looked surprised.

"_What _is that _intoxicating scent?_" He sounded excited. It _did_ smell good.

"Bacon and eggs. Why do you ask? Haven't you had bacon and eggs before?" **(A/N: OH YEAH! B&E!! And that's not breaking and entering, my friends. No, it's BACON AND EGGS!)**

"Well… no. I don't really remember anything of what it was like to be human before I was a hollow, and I never really ate anything when I was in Hueco Mundo besides other hollows. Is _all _the food here that good?"

We walked into the kitchen and sat down to the breakfast that was awaiting us. Ulquiorra immediately snatched up the fork and began to eat the food as fast and as neatly as he could manage.

Sigh. I guess I was going to have to accept these weird feelings, since I can't seem to get him out of my thoughts. I can't remember my dreams from last night, only that he was in them. I am constantly finding myself thinking about what he looks like asleep or when he smiles, or waking up in the morning, hair messy and eyes drooping. Even now, when he is eating, merely being around him causes my heart to beat faster and my palms to sweat.

"Drrss ers rirry gud!" Ulquiorra said cutely, huge green eyes wide and mouth full of breakfast.

"What? I can't understand you, your mouth is full," I said.

_**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**_

I swallowed loudly and repeated, "This is really good!"

"Heh…" Ichigo laughed, scratched the back of his head and… blushed? Embarrassed? Great, now I'm blushing, too. I'm blushing a lot lately. He must have noticed. He was looking right at me.

I turned back to my breakfast and quickly ate what was left. We thanked Isshin and returned to Ichigo's room upstairs.

I sat down in the chair I slept in and he sat on his bed. He turned to me, and looked at my clothes. All of a sudden, he started laughing.

"What's so funny, Ichigo?" Oh. These pajamas are _his._ They're probably huge on me, since I am considerably smaller than he is. I must look ridiculous.

"If you are going to be staying in the human world from now on, being, well, human," he began, "you're going to need to buy some clothes. That fit."

"Good idea," I said. If I was going to be staying here, living, breathing, shopping, _etcetera, _I had to get something to wear that didn't look completely stupid.

"We also have to find him a place to stay," Rukia said.

"You're right," Ichigo agreed, "I already have _you _up here, and that's troublesome enough to keep quiet."

"Hey, I'm tryin' my best, here. Your stuffy little closet is disgusting, okay?"

I laughed. These two are an amusing pair. Arguing over the littlest of things…

"Hey wait," I said. "Don't forget about finding me a place to stay. And about clothes…"

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said.

"Urahara?" Rukia suggested.

"No, all he would want to do is experiment on him," Ichigo said.

"Sado?"

"No. Chad is a lone shark; it would only cause him trouble."

All of a sudden, a light bulb went off over my head.

"Is that woman still around?" I muttered. "Her name was… Something- hime… Right? Uhmm…" From what I remember, she has a kind heart and a welcoming smile. Of all the people we might think of, I believe that we have then best chance of hospitality with her.

"Something- hime… oh, you mean Orihime!" Ichigo said. "That's brilliant, Ulquiorra!"

He patted me on the back, and I felt a shock go through my body. I had almost forgotten about that, about my… feelings. I think I should tell him. Soon enough, the opportunity will come. Just… not in front of Rukia. That would be awkward.

"Alright, we should head over there, fill her in on the situation," Ichigo said.

"Sounds good to me," Rukia agreed.

So I changed out of my, or rather Ichigo's pajamas, into other clothes that were also ridiculously big on me, and we left the house. Ichigo and I through the front door, Rukia through the window.

* * *

When we arrived at Orihime's home, Ichigo knocked on the door.

"Hey, Orihime! C'm'ere! We need to talk to you! It's Ichigo!"

We heard running footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Yes what is it Ich…i…go…" She saw me. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Ulquiorra…" Then she started giggling. Oh yeah, my clothes.

"Yes, I know, my clothes are funny," I stated, "Let's get in the house, we'll explain why."

"Oh, okay," She said, still laughing.

We stepped into her house and sat down at the coffee table.

Orihime sighed. "Alright, now could you _please_ tell me what the _heck _is going on here?"

* * *

**Ulquiorra: *eats bacon and eggs* *bliss***

**Ichigo: Uhhh…**

**Drew: Eh heh heh… *scratches head***

**Ikuto: Err… well um… plzreviewkthnxbibi!! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ichigo: Whoa. This is a **_**really weird **_**chapter.**

**Drew: OMG I LOVE THIS ONE!!! Kinda… it sorta annoys me though…**

**Ulquiorra: I say **_**WHAT **_** in this chapter?**

**Drew: Shut up, Ulqui-chan! Don't spoil it for the readers!**

**Ulquiorra: Q-Q (roflmao it looks like him!)**

**Ichigo&Ulquiorra: OMG. We do **_**WHAT **_**in this chapter?!**

**Drew: Shut **_**up, **_**you guys. **

**Melissa: *hacksnort* Wow, Drew-chan. **

**Drew: MEL-CHAN!!!!!! Okay everyone, introducing, my best friend, MEL-CHAN!**

**Melissa: HELLO EVERYONE!!!**

**Drew: She's in my Shugo Chara! story, 'Pocky is Love'. If you watch/read it I would really like it if you read my story! It might suck, but please check it out!**

**Melissa: YAY!!!!! *glomps Nagi* You are so **_**CUTE!!!!**_

**Nagihiko: Uhhh…**

**Drew: Well… uhmm… I don't own Bleach or Shugo Chara! or any of the characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Undying Ardor**

_**Ichigo's P.O.V.**_

It took about an hour but after some detailed explaining Orihime finally understood what was going on.

However, there was one thing I still had to do.

"Orihime? Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure, Ichigo. What is it?"

"Ya see, since Rukia is already staying at my house, there's no space. So Ulquiorra has nowhere to go. Do you think… you might be able to…" I hesitated. I wonder if she would be all right with it.

"Of course Ulquiorra can stay here," She said brightly. We all breathed great sighs of relief. "My memories of him may not be fond ones, but I'm sure we can fix that. Right, Ulquiorra?"

"Right," he said, somewhat stiffly. I wonder what his problem was. He's looked like that since we left the house.

"Alright, since that's okay, Rukia and I should be going," I said. "Don't want to trouble you. Ulquiorra doesn't have any things. See ya later."

"Wait, Ichigo!" Ulquiorra said.

_**Ulquiorra's P.O.V.**_

Oh, shit. Now is _so _not the time for one of those moments where your lips move by themselves.

"What is it, Ulquiorra?" He said.

"Uhm… uh… can I… umm… talk to you outside for a moment?" I barely managed to get it out. I suppose that since I said something, I might as well tell him.

"Yeah, sure."

We step outside and away from the house, out of earshot of Rukia and Orihime, and hidden from everybody else. I.e., in an alleyway.

"Ichigo, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Come on, tell me!" He looked nervous and fidgety. What does he think I'm going to tell him? That I've been lying the whole time? That I'm a spy for Aizen? I wonder if _in love with him _came up anywhere in his mind.

"It really isn't easy to say. I don't know if I want to tell you just yet…" I looked up at him, and regretted doing it immediately. I felt my face grow hot and I turned away, hiding the pinkish hue that was creeping up my face.

The familiar shock of his touch exploded through my body as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

He released my arm and gripped my shoulders with both hands, shaking me a bit.

"Ulquiorra, what's gotten into you? You gonna tell me or not?"

"Yes. I'll tell you. But it's… embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? What the hell, Ulquiorra, I though it was gonna be something scary like Aizen's alive or something!"

It finally seemed to have processed in his mind and his eyes widened and he got red in the face. He looked away.

"What do you mean… embarrassing?"

"I mean exactly that. Embarrassing: causing painful self-consciousness, uncomfortableness, shame, or humiliation. Emphasis on humiliation."

"I _know_ what embarrassing means, you moron. I wanna know like… what _kind _of embarrassing," he said, seeming almost embarrassed himself.

I swallowed hard.

"Well," I started. "The kind of embarrassing that if this ends badly, I will retreat to Orihime's home, find the bathroom, and drown myself in the sink."

"Oh… okay. Well, are you gonna tell me, or what?" He smirked at me, and for the tiniest fraction of a millisecond of a moment, it looked like he already knew.

"Well… umm… I… ummm… uhhh…" My heart was pounding and I was sweating from my palms and my forehead and everywhere else that you could possibly sweat from. _All right, Ulquiorra, breathe. Everything will be okay…maybe._

"Yeah yeah I understand, 'umm'. C'mon, man! Out with it!"

"I just might…" I hesitated. I wasn't kidding about the drowning thing.

"Might what?" He asked.

"…most definitely, without a doubt, absolutely, positively, undeniably be…"

"Mhmm?"

"…categorically, downright, unconditionally and irrevocably…"

"Irrevocably what?" He asked.

"…in love with you."

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was only about seven seconds, he finally said something.

"Is that so?"

…

That's it? What kind of reaction is _that_?

"Ichigo, I just confessed my undying ardor for you and all you say is, 'is that so?'"

"Yup," He replied, smiling all the while. I had walked farther away from him, so he reached forward and took hold of my elbows. He slid his hands slowly down towards mine, pulling me nearer to him, the whole time causing chills to jump up and down my spine like lightning. My breath was stuck in my throat.

"Aren't you going to… say anything else?" I barely choked out.

"Maybe," he breathed, smirking and drawing me ever closer. He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I welcomed the embrace and lifted my arms up, lacing my fingers together behind his neck.

"And what might that be?" I whispered, our faces merely an inch or two apart.

"I think," he murmured softly, his breath warm on my lips. "I just might be… in love with you, too."

With that, he gave me a tender smile and closed the already insignificant distance between our lips.

* * *

**Drew: Alright, alright. I **_**know **_**'unconditionally and irrevocably' is Twilight (which I don't own, thank **_**gawd. **_**Argh. The grossness.), but it just worked here. I needed to use it. **

**Ichigo: Ugh…**

**Ulquiorra: Whoa…**

**Ichigo: Uhhhh….**

**Ulquiorra: Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Yeah?**

**Ulquiorra:…………You're a really good kisser.**

**Ichigo: OMG. :O**

**Drew&Melissa&Nagihiko: LOL.**

**Melissa: PLZ REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drew: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Ichigo: Damnit… I gotta do it again?**

**Ulquiorra: Wow. Heh…**

**Rukia: *can't hold it in much longer* *snort***

**Ichigo: *wtf***

**Rukia: **

**Ichigo: Shut up, damnit! I might be clueless in the story, but I know what's going on outside of it!**

**Rukia: Yeah… I know… but still… LOL. *don't hit me***

**Drew: I don't own Bleach… or these friggin' idiots…**

**Rukia&Ichigo&Ulquiorra: HEY!!!!**

**Drew: Lol…**

* * *

**Epilogue: I Totally Knew It!**

_**Orihime's P.O.V.**_

_10 minutes earlier:_

"Hey, Rukia. What do you think they're talking about?" I asked. It was funny, Ulquiorra looked all nervous and silly. I wonder what was wrong.

"I think I have an idea," she said, and she giggled a little bit.

We sat down and finished and cleaned up the tea we had made. After about 10 minutes, I began to wonder what Ulquiorra and Ichigo were talking about that was consuming so much of their time.

Rukia seemed to notice it, too. "What do you think their doing down there?"

"I dunno. It's obviously important, since they've been out there for so long."

We looked out the window to look if we could see them. It didn't take us long, Ichigo's hair can be seen for miles.

But what we saw when we spotted them was the last thing we expected.

We observed Ichigo pressed up against the wall of an alleyway, Ulquiorra so close to him they probably could have held a piece of paper between them without letting it fall. What's more is that they were exchanging heated kisses, arms wrapped around each other so tightly, it looked like they would never let go.

I gasped and looked over at Rukia.

"That's Ichigo? Is that really him?"

Rukia, much to my surprise, was laughing.

"What's so funny, Rukia?" I asked.

"I…" She breathed in hard, still out of breath from laughing so hard. "I totally knew it!"

"What do you mean, 'you knew it'?"

"They've been looking at each other with googley eyes for the past 24 hours. How could I _not _know."

"Ohhhhhh," I said.

After about 5 more minutes of intense making out, they finally came back.

When they walked in the door, their hair was messy and their cheeks were flushed. Rukia and I couldn't help but to laugh at the breathless lovers.

"What is it?" Ichigo said.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied "Just a really funny joke Rukia just told me."

"Oh, okay." Ichigo said, completely clueless. Ulquiorra turned towards Rukia and I and sent us evil eyebrow messages. I think he knew we saw them. I smiled at him. Rukia winked and made kissy faces at him. We both giggled like crazy.

After Ichigo and Rukia left, Ulquiorra relaxed. "You saw us didn't you. I know you did," he said accusingly.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, I did." I smiled.

He blushed. "Well just… just don't tell anyone, alright? We didn't want anyone to know just yet…" Then he scowled. "Kuchiki saw, too, didn't she? She's a gossip girl if I ever knew one."

"Ulquiorra, I think she knew before we saw you in the alleyway. Apparently you two aren't very quiet about your facial expressions…" I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively.

He sent me a surprised look, then blushed even harder. "I… I guess so…"

* * *

**Ichigo: IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!!!! **

**Drew: YES!!!!**

**Ichigo: What are **_**you s**_**o excited about. **_**You**_** wrote it. **

**Drew: BUT I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE ANYMORE!!! Effing YES!!!!!**

**Ichigo: Lol… whatever. Anyway, please review! Or making out with Ulquiorra will be wasted and I will hunt down everyone who read this and kill them in their sleep…**

**Drew: :O**


End file.
